Draco
by Camilla Black
Summary: Eu não dava a mínima pra essa droga de guerra. Eu só queria que ele ficasse bem. Eu só queria que ele fosse só Draco, sem sobrenomes, sem disputas, sem tristezas.


_"Entreguem-me Harry Potter", disse a voz de Voldemort, "e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados._  
_Terão até meia-noite."_  
_O silêncio tornou a engoli-los. Todas as cabeças se viraram, todos os olhares no salão pareciam ter encontrado Harry, para mantê0lo congelado à luz de milhares de raios invisíveis. Então, uma pessoa se levantou à mesa da Sonserina e ele reconheceu Pansy Parkinson, no momento em que ela esticou para o alto um braço trêmelo e gritou:_  
_- Mas ele está ali! Potter está ali! Agarrem ele!_

Eu não me importava se Potter morresse. Eu não me importava que Voldemort ganhasse, muito menos que perdesse. Eu só queria que aquela droga de guerra acabasse. Que a guerra dele acabasse. Que ele pudesse a ser só um estudante que sonhava em ser auror. Que ele pudesse ser só um adolescente de 18 anos. Que ele pudesse ser, simplesmente, o meu Draco. Sem sobrenomes, sem disputas, sem sangue, sem marcas negras.

Só que o inferno dele não terminava com o fim da guerra; Draco Malfoy vivia sua própria batalha e ela se chamava Lucius. E, Merlin, como eu queria aquele homem morto. Eu não dava a mínima pra quem dominasse o mundo mágico, desde que ele estivesse morto. O carrasco. A figura menos paterna que eu poderia desejar ao amor da minha vida. Ou melhor, eu morreria antes de desejar que alguém como ele se aproximasse de Draco.

Toda história tem um começo. Eu não sei exatamente quando a dele começa; talvez, quando ele nasceu. Talvez, quando Narcissa fez uma péssima escolha. Ou talvez na infância, quando o primogênito puro-sangue mostrava sinais de não se importar tanto assim com isso. Claro que Lucius fez um ótimo trabalho fazendo uma verdadeira lavagem cerebral no filho - o que envolvia maldições, fiquei sabendo mais tarde - que por alguns anos realmente chegou a ser o herdeiro-perfeito-da-muy-antigua-linhagem-Black-Malfoy.

Isso mesmo. Ele é um Black E um Malfoy. E eu não sei se você sabe o que isso significa, mas isso é ser basicamente Merlin. Merlin podre de rico e com uma aparência física invejável.

Narcissa é Black. E apesar do sobrenome famoso nos livros das Trevas, ela é uma pessoa boa. Só que, Narcissa, como a boa Sonserina que foi, era orgulhosa - e covarde - demais para aceitar qualquer outro destino que não envolvesse um sangue tão puro quanto o seu. Ela nunca precisou trabalhar, mas tinha um amplo conhecimento de feitiços e poções. Conhecimento esse que fez com que o Lorde das Trevas se interessasse pela caçula dos Black. Isso, e claro, o casamento com Lucius Malfoy, famoso torturador de criancinhas desde os tempos de Hogwarts.

Não, não estou exagerando. Minha mãe me confidenciou que ele chegara até a estuprar uma menina, no seu sexto ano. Molly Prewett, sangue puro, mas grifinória. Seus treinamentos do Cruciatus em primeiranistas são legendários. Lucius é admirado por metade dos sonserinos e repudiado pela outra metade. Não tenho vergonha de assumir que faço parte da segunda. E Draco também.

Eu sou Pansy Parkinson. Linhagem pura, mas não tão nobre quanto os Malfoy, claro. Creio que meu desinteresse por questões de sangue poderia muito bem ter me colocado na - eca - Lufa-lufa, mas aquele chapéu velho teve o bom senso de perceber que eu seria grande um dia. E talvez o caminho para esse dia tenha começado naquela manhã de dezembro.

* * *

É óbvio que eu sabia quem ele era, quem não sabia? E ter uma melhor amiga - Millicent. Bulstrode, puro-sangue. - apaixonada por ele fazia com que eu ouvisse mais detalhes do que eu realmente estava interessada. Milla e Draco se conheceram na infância, em alguma daquelas festas tradicionais que só servem pros pais analisarem se alguma família influente tinha um filho da mesma idade do seu para fazer um casamento arranjado. Apesar de uma Bulstrode nunca ser o bastante pra um Malfoy, eles eventualmente se encontravam em eventos e uma amizade silenciosa foi se formando. Bem, não era assim tão silenciosa na cabeça da minha amiga. Pobre Milla.

Até que naquela manhã gelada - eu odeio o inverno, por sinal - ele passou por nós. E deu um sorriso para Milla, que quase se desfez do meu lado. Quer dizer, pelo amor de Merlin, Millicent, você tem onze anos! Nem tem tantos hormônios assim! E em algum momento daquele sorriso que durou uns 5 segundos ele olhou pra mim. E não parecia em nada aquele garoto metido que eu ouvira falar, apesar do cabelo irritantemente bezuntado de gel e as roupas impecáveis.

Naquela época, o sorriso dele atingia os olhos.

* * *

Os próximos 3 anos se passaram sem muitos contatos entre nós. Vez ou outra ele e Milla trocavam algumas palavras, mas eu nunca participava. Não que eu me interessasse, também. Havia Blaise Zabini na nossa turma e, sinceramente, se ele herdara a beleza da mãe eu entendo perfeitamente porque sete homens se casaram com ela conhecendo a fama de viúva negra. Então, o quarto ano chegou.

Eu não sei bem como aconteceu, mas nós viramos amigos. Amigos quase secretos, que trocavam sorrisos discretos nos corredores e só conversavam quando ninguém mais estava por perto. Ele gostava das Esquisitonas e nós passávamos horas escutando. Ele gostava de Poções e eu queria ser curandeira. Eu amava Quadribol e ele só jogava pra ser melhor que o Potter. Potter esse, por sinal, que era muito mais parecido com Draco do que eu poderia imaginar.

"Não se preocupe com o testa-rachada, Draco. Ele é só uma criança perturbada por ser órfão." - Cruel, eu sei. Mas eu tinha 13 anos e estava no auge do meu orgulho sonserino. E tem o agravante de eu nunca, de fato, ter me importado com alguém.

"Eu preferia ser órfão a ser filho de Lucius". E foi aí que tudo mudou. Eu, que tinha orgulho da minha frieza monumental, senti o coração - coração? isso é tão piegas - apertar. Levantei as sobrancelhas e ele entendeu isso como um incentivo pra continuar a falar. Agradeço a confiança, mas as vezes eu queria nunca ter ouvido aquilo. Eu preferia não conhecer a história de Draco e viver pra sempre como a menina mimada e egoísta que achava que uma nota baixa era o fim do mundo.

Foi ouvindo sobre Lucius que eu fui pro inferno pela primeira vez. Mas Draco pareceu ver uma luz no fim do túnel ao sentir minhas mãos no seu ombro.

* * *

Viramos amigos, de verdade. Ele evitava falar sobre a família, o que eu internamente agradecia. Eu ainda não era madura o suficiente pra isso e ele ainda podia segurar as pontas por mais algum tempo. Conversávamos sobre música, sobre nossos colegas e sobre as aulas. Draco era gentil. Ele era absurdamente inteligente - brilhante, na verdade - e já conseguira se livrar de boa parte da manipulação de que sangues-ruins eram inferiores. Draco tinha um brilho quase animal nos olhos e parecia ter tanta vontade de se provar quanto eu.

Até o sexto ano, quando a pressão chegou ao máximo e ele desabou. Draco tinha uma maldita marca no braço esquerdo que ele parecia querer arrancar com os dentes toda vez que a via. Draco tinha olheiras enormes e não conseguia dormir mais de duas horas por noite. Draco tinha olhos profundos e envelhecera vinte anos no último verão.

E eu fui pro inferno pela segunda vez. Só pra ser levada ao céu segundos depois, porque o beijo dele era agressivo e maravilhoso. O beijo dele transmitia toda aquela dor e aquele desejo e aquele desespero e aquela vontade de nunca mais me largar. E eu nunca mais o largaria.

* * *

Mais do que um amigo, ele virou um amante. E eu, além de amante, uma confidente. Eu sabia do maldito plano para matar Dumbledore. Eu sabia que ele preferia se jogar da torre de astronomia do que fazer aquilo. Eu sabia que ele era covarde demais pra dizer não.

Assim somos nós, os sonserinos. Coragem não é nosso forte. Coragem significa enfrentar o poder e perder não está nos nossos planos.

Mas ele não conseguiu. Ele não conseguiu e veio me contar com um tom de alívio que me fez soltar todo o ar que eu parecia estar prendendo há quase um ano. Só que ao mesmo tempo que sua alma se salvava, seu corpo pagaria. E quem cobraria a conta era Lucius, como sempre.

Draco voltou pra casa com o olhar assustado e voltou com os olhos desfocados. Cruciatus, eu sabia. Aquele ano seria ainda mais difícil, mas eu estava pronta. Eu estava pronta pra passar as mãos nos cabelos loiros até ele dormir. Eu estava pronta pra ver ele chorar. Eu estava pronta pra ser o porto seguro dele durante aquela merda de guerra inteira, até o fim. Mesmo se fosse o meu fim.

* * *

- Potter está ali! Agarrem ele! - E acabem logo com isso, por favor. E libertem o Draco. E matem o bastardo do Lucius. E explodam essa porra toda, mas tragam ele de volta, porque ele está em algum lugar no meio dessa floresta gigantesca com uma dúzia de comensais da morte sedentos por sangue a sua volta. Nunca cheguei a dizer nada disso, mas minha consciência parecia gritar o tempo inteiro. Quando tentaram me tirar de Hogwarts eu esperneei e fiz questão de me esconder. Eu precisava ver no que daria. Eu não arriscaria minha pele por lado nenhum, mas eu não iria embora. Eu era parte dele e ele era parte de mim.

Depois de muitos corpos jogados ao chão, ruínas, lágrimas e destruição, estava tudo acabado. Potter vencera, yey, que bom, mas cadê o Draco? Corri pelos corredores ignorando cada corpo que não tinha cabelos loiros, me recuperando do susto cada vez que um deles não era ele. Já não sabia mais onde procurar e parei por alguns minutos, observando os Weasley fazendo um verdadeiro escândalo em volta de um corpo. Não, eu não me importava, mas não era de ferro. Não me senti bem pelos pobretões. Então eu o vi, em um canto, quase encolhido, em um abraço sufocante de Narcissa. Nem percebi quando sorri muito menos quando minhas pernas me levaram correndo até ele. Então parei. Lucius também estava ali, ao lado da família, parecendo sério. Quis pegar minha varinha e jogar um Avada no maldito, mas me controlei. Draco estava bem. Cissa estava bem. Só isso importava agora.

* * *

Lucius foi para Azkaban - obrigada por isso, Potter. E hoje é o dia. O dia que eu esperava que nunca chegasse.  
Eu estava ali, na Igreja, com meu vestido verde no canto direito do altar. Ao meu lado, Blaise, e no canto esquerdo, Daphne e Goyle. Draco estava no centro e parecia nervoso. Uma música lenta começou a tocar e todos se levantaram, olhando para a porta escancarada da Igreja. Então, ela entrou. Linda. Loira. Alta. Uma perfeita senhora Malfoy. Cissa estava emocionada na primeira fileira, acompanhada de Andrômedra - a irmã traidora do sangue que aparentemente fora perdoada depois de tudo. Eu também chorava, mas não era de emoção.

Tirei os olhos dela e olhei para Draco. Ele sorria. E pela primeira vez em muitos anos o sorriso atingia seus olhos.

Astoria Greengrass fazia Draco Malfoy ser_ só Draco_. Era uma merda que não fosse eu a responsável por isso, mas quase um milagre que alguém pudesse ser.

Tudo estava como tinha de ser, afinal.

E eu sempre tinha uma garrafa de tequila escondida no meu quarto.

* * *

**N.A.: O fanfiction não gosta muito desse casal, muito menos da Pansy. Mas eu gosto. E me reconheço nela. Então, that's it, minha primeira fanfic Dransy. Opinem! **


End file.
